


Tempers

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg Ryan/Reader Drabbles Series [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angry Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ryan get into a fight. Later that night at a party, drunk Gavin is too close for Ryan’s comfort and he decides to remind you who your boyfriend is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempers

You’re so angry you slam the front door behind you. 

Not only did you have to reshoot one of the stories you filmed today, but you also received some very rude messages from certain community members. And the “best” part was that Ryan also had a bad day. One thing led to another and you ended up having a screaming match in the parking lot.

For the first time in weeks you’re home alone and you’re completely okay with it. You go through the house making yourself dinner, slamming cabinets and pots and pans around. You mumble and talk to yourself the entire time.

When you’ve finally eaten you go upstairs and fling yourself onto your bed. You’re still angry. You feel like you’ve been pretty open since you officially decided you both were dating. But there is only so much change you can take at once and everything just exploded.

Ryan has been keeping some clothes there, per your suggestion. It has worked well and it’s nice that he doesn’t have to wake up early to stop by his place before heading to work. But, it’s only been a few weeks of this. You’re not ready for him to officially be living with you.

He disagrees.

Considering the day you were having, you didn’t want to have that particular discussion. Especially not at work. But he didn’t listen. He wanted you to talk it out. You got mad. He got mad…

You’re still fuming when your phone buzzes. Grumbling you take it out of your pocket to read the text message.

It’s not from him. Not that you were expecting it to be. It’s Ashley.

_Don’t forget about tonight!_

Shit. You forgot. They were having a party. You already said you would go. Grumbling even more you drag yourself off your inviting bed and make your way to the bathroom to get ready. You briefly consider coming up with an excuse or telling her flat out that you don’t want to go. But being around your friends may be exactly what you need right now.

You barely pay attention as you get ready, your mind racing with all the things that were said, as well as the things you should have said.

You like your space. There shouldn’t be an issue with that. He shouldn’t press the issue if you don’t want to talk about it.

You’re still grumbling when you drive up to the party. You don’t see Ryan’s car, and you’re assuming you’re not going to. You try to look less like an angry child when you go up to the front door. You’re greeted by an incredibly cheerful Ashley and her energy helps you relax a bit. You’re dragged into the house and a beer is shoved into your hand.

After you down the first one, you relax a little. It’s been awhile since you’ve hung out with everyone in a non-work related capacity and it feels nice.

Meg comes over to you after you’ve been at the party for a few minutes. “It’s okay to have a little fun you know,” she teases.

You give her a small smile. “Yeah I know, I’m just…” You don’t finish. She doesn’t need you to however. She was there when it happened. A couple of people were. It’s embarrassing really.

“Am I being stupid, Meg?” you can’t help but ask.

She gives you a sad smile. “Sweety, it’s not for me to say,” she says. “Only you know what you’re ready for. If you’re not ready to officially live with Ryan, that’s your choice.”

It makes you feel a little better. Ashley walks past you to answer the door and suddenly there he is.

Your eyes immediately meet his and you can tell he’s still angry.

Your turn to talk to Meg, but she’s no longer standing next to you. You see her motion to him and you know she wants you to talk. “Traitor,” you mumble as Ryan makes his way over.

“Hey,” he says.

You take a swig from your beer before answering. “Hey.”

“Can we please talk?” he asks. 

You’re not in the mood. You both had said plenty earlier, not to mention the fact that you are in the middle of a party with your friends. You don’t think you’re emotionally stable at the moment to carry on an adult conversation. “I really don’t want to,” you say. “At least not about what we were talking about before.”

You know he doesn’t like that answer as his eyes harden and his nostrils flare.

“It’s something we need to talk about,” he insists. “I don’t like how the conversation ended earlier.”

“Whose fault was it?” you ask, your temper flaring again. “I asked you to drop it. I told you I didn’t want to talk about it. But no, you kept insisting. What did you think would happen?”

“I’m tired of you shutting me out!” Ryan exclaims, his voice rising. People are starting to look at you and you inwardly groan. Not again. Not here.

“We are not talking about this here,” you say firmly. “I’m going to walk away. I’m going to have a good time with our friends. I’m going to calm down. I suggest you do the same.”

You don’t give him a chance to respond. You walk away and put as much distance between the two of you as possible. You look for Meg but she’s disappeared somewhere you can’t see. Grumbling, you down your second beer and seek out a third. You’re not usually a beer person, but for some reason tonight you are. You wander around the party, mingling with your friends and avoiding Ryan as much as possible. You know he’s watching you though. You can feel it.

You finally duck outside to get some fresh air and escape his piercing stare. You find Meg and make a beeline for her. She’s hanging out with Michael, Lindsay and Gavin. They greet you as you walk up and it’s very apparent that Michael and Gavin are close to being hammered. Everyone is laughing and soon they have you cracking up too.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Gavin exclaims, stumbling as he tries to stand next to you. “You have to settle a bet for me!”

“Okay…” you say hesitantly. You glance at Meg and Lindsay for help, but they offer none. They’re too involved in the story Michael is telling to notice. Well, trying to tell. He’s not doing a very good job. “What’s the bet Gav?”

“Everyone thinks I’m crazy,” Gavin says, slurring his words. “But I know...I KNOW...I’m right.”

You can’t help but crack a smile. It’s great to listen to Gavin when he’s drunk. He’s so animated and yet he barely makes sense. “What do you think you’re right about?” you ask.

“I KNOW I’M RIGHT!” he nearly yells in your ear.

You catch him as he somehow trips over his own foot. “Okay, okay,” you laugh. “What are you right about?”

He slings his arm around your shoulders. “Okay, okay, so here it is,” he says. When he doesn’t continue, you realize he’s lost track of what he was doing. He laughs at what Michael is saying and you roll your eyes. He’s pretty much forgotten all about you until you elbow him in the ribs.

“Dude, you were totally just talking,” you remind him.

“Oh yeah, bollocks, sorry,” Gavin says, turning his attention back to you. “So...we have a bet that you call Ryan ‘James’ during sex. I know I’m right. I told them, you see, I told them, that you totally do. But they tell me I’m wrong. I know I’m right!”

Meg hears him and hits him in the stomach. “Leave her alone,” she tells him.

“Don’t answer him,” Lindsay says with an eye roll.

“He’s a fucking idiot!” Michael adds. “But like, seriously do you? I’m in on this and need to know.”

You throw your head back and laugh. “You’re all fucking idiots,” you say affectionately. “No, no I don’t.”

Michael yells, “YESSSSS!” and pumps his fists in the air.

Gavin whines. “Nooo!”

You’re laughing and slip your arm around his waist. “It’s okay, Gavin,” you reassure him. “Maybe you’ll win the next bet.”

He leans in close. “It’s okay if you really do and don’t want anyone to know,” he says. You can tell he thinks he’s whispering, but he’s really not. “It can just be our secret.”

You roll your eyes as Michael points at him. “Leave her alone! You fucking lost! Deal with it!”

You pull away from Gavin with a squeak as Michael dives at him. They begin to wrestle on the floor and you and the girls start cracking up. Eventually you leave them to go to the bathroom. You don’t see Ryan when you enter the house and you briefly wonder if he’s gone home.

There’s a line for the upstairs bathroom. You’ve drunk a lot and really can’t hold it. You track Ashley down and she points you towards the bathroom downstairs. Thankfully no one is there and you quickly do your business. As you’re washing your hands, there’s a knock on the door.

“Just a second,” you say.

But the knocking doesn’t stop. Annoyed, you wipe your hands on the hand towel and unlock the door. “Chill…” The door is suddenly pushed open and Ryan is there. “What are you doing?”

He forces his way into the bathroom slams the door behind him.

“What the fuck?” you exclaim. “Ryan, what are you-?”

But he cuts you off as he pulls you into a bruising kiss. His mouth is hot and insistent and his tongue forces its way into your mouth.

You push him away. “Get off of me!” you snap. “What is your problem?”

His eyes are wild and he’s panting. He doesn’t answer you. You both stand there staring at each other, listening to the sounds of the party upstairs. “I asked you a question,” you say. “What is your problem?”

“He was touching you.”

You’re so confused your mouth falls open in surprise. He takes advantage of your momentary surprise to attack your mouth again, this time a little more gently than before. You still push him away. “Who was touching me?” you ask. The only guys you came in contact with Michael and Gavin…

A light bulb goes off.

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” you ask. “You cannot seriously be jealous of Gavin? _Gavin_ _?_ The same guy who had Michael throw an orange at his nuts? The same Gavin who asked if you control what your brain says? _That_ Gavin?”

“I just…” Ryan doesn’t finish his sentence, just takes a step back and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m frustrated! Okay! You won’t talk to me about what happened earlier, then he had his arm around you and you had yours around him-.”

“Yeah, ‘cuz we’re buds!” you tell him. “Meg was even right there. Seriously, you’re being ridiculous!”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Ryan asks. “I know I’m being insane right now! But you won’t talk to me! Will you just talk to me!”

“I didn’t want to talk about you moving in because it wasn’t the right place,” you tell him. “I’ve had a shit day, you’ve had a shit day, we were at work and now here…do you honestly think either of those places are good places to have that talk?”

“I just hate when you dismiss me,” Ryan says.

It’s your turn to run your hair through your hair. “I wasn’t trying to dismiss you, I just don’t want to talk about it here, okay? You don’t have to go and be all jealous and maul me in the bathroom.”

“I just don’t like the thought of someone else touching what’s mine.” He grabs your waist and pulls you into another kiss. But this one is different. It’s not painful or demanding. It’s desperate and passionate. You can’t help but kiss back this time. You can tell he’s looking for reassurance. He knows you're mad but he wants to make sure you still want him. Of course you do. He’s just pissing you off.  

“Really, yours?” you can’t help but smirk when he pulls away.

His hands travel down and cup your ass, pulling you against his chest. “Yes, mine,” he says, nuzzles the side of your face. “If you can get jealous over handsy fans, I can get jealous over drunk Brits.”

You chuckle. “Fair enough,” you say. “I promise, we can talk about you moving in tomorrow. Just not today. It was a bad day.”

He sighs and kisses your neck softly. “Fine,” he says. “Deal.”

You hear a click and you pull away to look at him. “Why did you just lock the door?” you ask. 

He smirks at you and raises his eyebrow.

Oh boy.

“We can’t do it here!” you exclaim, hitting him playfully as he turns so your back is pressed against the sink.

“We can if we’re quick and you keep your voice down,” he says mischievously, already lifting the hem of your sundress.

“Burnie and Ashley will fucking murder us,” you tell him. But you don’t push him away as he leans in and places open-mouthed kisses along your jaw. 

“Then don’t tell them,” he whispers, lifting you up slightly so you’re sitting on the bathroom counter.

“Can you really not wait until we get home?” you ask weakly. You don’t want to wait. But one of you has to be the voice of reason.  

“It’s not about waiting,” he says breathlessly, pulling your underwear down. He manages to get them down one leg, leaving them to dangle around your other ankle. “It’s about trying not to get caught. It’s about claiming you right here and now. It’s about me wanting to fuck you so good you won’t ever forget who your boyfriend is.”

The more he talks, the wetter you get and you wrap your legs around his waist. You hear him fumbling with the zipper of his jeans then he’s inside of you and you can’t help but moan. There’s nothing for you to hold on to besides him so you wrap your arms around him tightly as he begins to fuck you on the counter.

The angle is perfect and he’s so deep. His hands grip your thighs tightly and he uses them to pull you against him again and again. You tangle your hand into his hair and yank his head forward, smashing your lips against his. His tongue slides into your mouth instantly and moves against yours as you both try to gain the upper hand.

His hips barely pull away before he’s surging back into you. You can feel him pulsing inside of you and it makes you groan harder. You’re so afraid of slipping off the counter, you cling to him tighter and it’s his turn to groan as you clench around him. You do it again and he rips his mouth away from yours. His smoldering eyes meet yours and you both stare each other down as his movements draw you closer and closer to the edge.

He doesn’t even need to touch you for you to come.

The thrill of possibly getting caught and the tension from earlier already has you on the edge and with a few more pumps of his hips, you unravel completely. He follows closely behind.

You both stay there for a second as you try to catch your breath.

He leans in and kisses you, but this time it’s soft. When he pulls away he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, me too,” you say.

He smiles and pulls away. You both quickly work to straighten yourselves up. Before he unlocks the door, he gives you one more kiss. “We’ll talk when you’re ready to,” he says. “I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

You give him a genuine smile. “Thanks,” you say. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

As Ryan opens the door, you both give a shout of surprise.

Burnie is standing there with his arms crossed. “You are both so fucking dead!”


End file.
